


When We Were Young

by anythinggoes99s



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythinggoes99s/pseuds/anythinggoes99s
Summary: vì người thì giống như là phim vậy,lại càng giống những lời ca.





	1. it was just like a movie

_I was so scared to face my fears_

_Nobody told me that you'd be here._

Kwon Soonyoung gặp lại Lee Jihoon lần đầu tiên sau chừng đó năm vào một buổi chiều đầy nắng, người kia đứng dưới gốc anh đào đang nở rộ, tóc hồng, da trắng, khoé miệng khẽ nhếch, xinh đẹp đến mức khó có thể diễn tả thành lời, tựa như rất lâu rất lâu về trước, khi cả hai vẫn chỉ là hai đứa trẻ con chơi đùa dưới những cánh hoa bay dịu dàng ấy.

Và bỗng dưng trong lòng Soonyoung dâng lên một loại cảm giác muốn trốn chạy.

_Everybody loves the things you do_

_From the way you talk to the way you move_

_Everybody here is watching you_

_'Cause you feel like home_

_You're like a dream come true_

Vào lần đầu tiên Soonyoung gặp gỡ Jihoon, hai đứa mới chỉ là những thằng nhóc 17 tuổi.

Kwon Soonyoung thực chất không quá thích người bạn cùng tuổi này, cậu ta quá im lặng, và đồng thời, quá tài giỏi, tự dưng làm cho người khác cảm giác như bị một bức tường trong suốt dày thật dày ngăn cách với người nọ, tuy nhiên, sau khi ở cùng nhau một thời gian dài thật dài, mọi cảm xúc đều thay đổi hết cả.

Lee Jihoon trời sinh đã làm người ta ngưỡng mộ, nhớ lúc đó mỗi khi người kia mở miệng ra nói chuyện, không chỉ một mình Soonyoung, mà còn cả mười mấy đứa còn lại đều chăm chăm chú ý vào cậu ấy, làm cho khuôn mặt vốn dĩ khả ái kia lại càng hồng thêm một tầng nữa.

Thật sự không ngoa khi nói Jihoon có chất giọng của một thiên thần, giọng nói của người nhỏ hơn vô cùng dịu dàng, nói nhanh nói chậm, lên tông xuống tông đều nhẹ nhàng đến vô cùng, làm cho bất kì một ai đã từng nghe qua đều phải tan chảy như kem que bảy màu vào mùa hè.

Lee Jihoon người người yêu thương, nhà nhà yêu thương khi đó chỉ có một khuyết điểm duy nhất, chính là thân thể của người nọ chẳng thể nào di chuyển cho đúng nhịp điệu được.

Và thật _trùng hợp_ làm sao, trong biết bao nhiêu người nhảy giỏi lúc đó, người nọ lại được xếp chung vào nhóm luyện tập với Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyoung không nhớ nổi bọn họ rốt cuộc đã dành ra bao nhiêu thời gian để nhảy với nhau, chỉ biết là tính đến khi được ra mắt thì hai người đã bên nhau rất lâu rất lâu rồi, thân thuộc đến mức bước chân của người kia từ tít bên kia của căn phòng đông nghịt những người là người cũng có thể chầm chậm bước vào tim mình, mà từng nhịp thở có thể cũng trùng nhau luôn rồi.

Soonyoung của năm 17 tuổi, thích nghe Jihoon kể chuyện, thích nghe Jihoon hát, thích nhìn người nọ cười, thích cả việc tất cả mọi người trên đời này đều yêu thương người kia đến vô cùng, nhưng Soonyoung thích nhất, chính là lúc có thể cùng Jihoon tập nhảy.

Mỗi lúc tập nhảy với người kia, tóc vàng đều cảm thấy một cái gì đó rất kì lạ, giống như thật sự tồn tại một sợi dây liên kết vô hình nào đó, nối từng động tác, từng nhịp thở, từng bước chân của hai người liền với nhau, tạo nên một loại cảm giác ấm áp vô cùng, cảm giác làm người ta muốn yêu thương, muốn dựa dẫm, muốn tiếp tục mãi không ngừng, _cảm giác giống như tìm được một thứ mà mình vẫn luôn tìm kiếm, giống như được về nhà vậy._

_Let me photograph you in this light_

_In case it is the last time_

_That we might be exactly like we were_

_Before we realized_

_We were sad of getting old_

_It made us restless_

Jihoon và Soonyoung có một mối quan hệ vô cùng kém rõ ràng, tuy nhiên điều đó chỉ thật sự có vấn đề khi một ngày nọ Soonyoung nhận ra mình mong chờ một cái gì đó hơn là cảm giác quen thuộc với người kia, và họ lao vào nhau, chỉ bằng một câu nói đùa, rồi sau đó nữa, mọi thứ tan vỡ.

Soonyoung không biết mọi chuyện bắt đầu từ lúc nào, chỉ là một thời gian nọ, tất cả mọi thứ diễn ra trong đầu anh đều chỉ xoay quanh tên họ của người kia - Lee Jihoon.

Soonyoung ngày ấy thường hay nói rất nhiều vào tai người kia những lời ngọt ngào, Soonyoung ngày ấy thường hay chăm sóc quan tâm người kia hết mực, Soonyoung ngày ấy thường hay đùa giỡn xung quanh người kia làm người nọ cười khanh khách, mà câu nói đùa cửa miệng của Kwon Soonyoung một ngày rất xa ấy chính là, Jihoon này, tớ yêu cậu.

Người ta hay bảo đùa với lửa mãi cũng có ngày bỏng tay, tóc vàng chẳng thèm tin dù chỉ là một chút, cho đến khi bản thân mình bỗng dưng tự thấy rằng, lời đùa giỡn kia chẳng còn là đùa nữa rồi.

Ông trời vốn thích trêu ngươi người ta, ban đầu vốn chỉ là muốn đùa với người kia một tí, để được thấy mặt người nọ nhanh chóng chuyển thành sắc hồng rực rỡ đáng yêu, thế nhưng lại chẳng thể dừng ở đó, vẫn còn muốn hơn thế nữa, muốn được nắm tay người kia, muốn được ôm người kia vào lòng, muốn được thử xem đôi môi của người kia có thật sự ngọt ngào và ngon lành như cảm giác khi mình ngắm nhìn chúng không, lại còn muốn ... rất nhiều thứ hơn cả như thế nữa.

Thế nhưng đấy chỉ là những ước muốn rất rất thầm kín mà thôi, bởi vì Kwon Soonyoung là một kẻ nhát cáy.

Vun đắp tình cảm cho một người, cũng giống như đang gắng sức nhóm lên một ngọn lửa trong đêm mùa đông đầy gió tuyết, những xúc cảm ban đầu thường đến rất bất ngờ, tỉ như một ngày nọ bỗng dưng nhìn thấy người ta cười chói mắt hơn bình thường một xíu thôi, vậy mà tim cứ không ngừng nhói lên trong lòng ngực, để đêm về rồi vẫn thao thức mãi không yên, và Soonyoung không thích như thế một tí nào, thế nên khi ngọn lửa kia rốt cuộc bừng cháy một cách mãnh liệt trong lòng, anh chọn cách trốn chạy.

Jihoon không biết gì về chuyện này, đó là Soonyoung nghĩ vậy, người kia vẫn cười đến là vui vẻ mỗi khi bị anh trêu chọc, vẫn tìm cách tách nhau ra khi bàn tay bị anh nắm chặt, vẫn vừa cười vừa đẩy anh ra khi anh ôm cậu vào lòng, và Soonyoung còn nghĩ, _cậu ấy cho đến cuối cùng, vẫn xem chúng mình chỉ là hai thằng bạn._

Đó vốn chỉ là một ngày bình thường trong hàng vạn ngày khác trên đời, chỉ là một ngày nắng rất chói chang và tất cả mây trời đều trốn đi đâu mất, một ngày khô hạn đến nỗi những nỗi niềm sâu thẳm trong thâm tâm bỗng dưng bén thành lửa giận, thiêu đến cháy rụi một mối tình vốn dĩ chưa từng bắt đầu.

Soonyoung của ngày hôm đó có tâm trạng cực kì tệ, vì sau bao nhiêu nỗ lực để lờ đi những cảm xúc chết tiệt kia, anh vẫn không thể ngưng cảm thấy chán ghét và khó chịu với việc Jihoon cười với những người khác cũng ngọt ngào như lúc cười với mình, cũng như việc Jihoon tiếp xúc thân mật với bất kì ai trên đời này, cũng làm cho anh cảm thấy đau đớn khôn nguôi.

Kwon Soonyoung vốn không phải là một kẻ ích kỉ, thế nhưng với anh, tất cả những gì liên quan đến Lee Jihoon, đều là ngoại lệ.

Soonyoung cảm thấy rất khó chịu, cảm giác như có gì đó nứt toác ra ở trong lòng, mỗi khi nhìn thấy Jihoon mặt mày cam chịu ở trong vòng tay của Seungcheol một cách thật vừa vặn, hay khi người nọ vui vẻ như một đứa con nít chạy lấy đà để nhảy lên lưng Mingyu và thằng bé đỡ lấy người anh của mình thật dễ dàng giống như đấy là thói quen riêng của mình. Soonyoung cảm thấy ghen tị, thật sự rất ghen tị, bởi vì sau tất cả những hành động ẩn ý của mình, Lee Jihoon vẫn cứ kiên trì là một Lee Jihoon trì độn trong chuyện tình cảm, vẫn cứ kiên trì là một Lee Jihoon chỉ xem anh như một thằng bạn thân.

Thế nên vào buổi chiều của cái ngày nắng chói chang ấy, Kwon Soonyoung rốt cuộc không chịu nổi nữa và lăn đi gây sự với Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon hoàn toàn bất ngờ khi cổ tay mình bị người tóc vàng kia siết chặt một cách thật bạo lực, kéo đến một góc khuất trong cánh gà, và hôn mình như thể không có ngày mai. Thế nhưng sự bất ngờ chẳng dừng lại ở đó, vì Jihoon mơ hồ nhận ra, người nọ không hề định dừng lại. Jihoon cảm thấy âm thanh của người kia mang một tia tức giận thật sâu và tất nhiên, trong đầu cậu thầm vang lên tiếng cảnh báo nguy hiểm. Dùng hết sức để đẩy người kia ra, nhưng vốn dĩ vóc người nhỏ bé của mình không thể làm gì được người cao hơn, đến cuối cùng cũng chỉ có thể cố cắn răng không cho nước mắt rơi khi tay người kia bắt đầu không yên phận mà làm phiền mình, Jihoon biết Soonyoung đang tức giận, và điều này chẳng thể dẫn cả hai đến bất kì một điều tốt đẹp nào còn sót lại trên đời.

Thế giới bỗng trở nên mơ hồ, Jihoon chỉ kịp cảm thấy một trận đau nhức khi tay người kia siết chặt vị trí trọng yếu của mình, giọng nói mang mười phần lãnh liệt của Soonyoung thì thầm bên tai mình, bạn bè thì sẽ làm những việc như thế này sao?

Và Jihoon bật khóc.

Tiếng thút thít của người nọ giống như một cây gậy bóng chày ập thẳng vào gáy Soonyoung, sau một thời gian đờ đẫn rồi thức tỉnh trong cơn tức giận, Soonyoung chỉ kịp nhìn thấy Jihoon xinh đẹp nhất, trân quý nhất trên đời của mình trong bộ quần áo xốc xếch, lớp trang điểm đã nhoè mất vì nước mắt, đôi môi bị cắn chặt đến mức bật máu, tất cả mọi thứ đều thật lộn xộn, tuy nhiên khi hợp lại thì lại tạo nên một bức tranh quá sức đẹp đẽ, chỉ là trừ đi duy nhất một thứ, chính là ánh mắt vô định của người kia nhìn về mình như thể muốn xoáy sâu vào tâm can, một giọt nước mang theo tất cả những chán ghét và bất an sợ hãi của người nọ rơi xuống, _và vào ngay giờ phút đó, Kwon Soonyoung nhận ra mình vừa phá hỏng mọi thứ mất rồi._

Một tuần sau khi mọi chuyện diễn ra, không khí im lặng lúc nào cũng bao trùm lên hai người, Soonyoung biết người kia đang tránh mặt mình, có lẽ đã chán ghét đến độ thậm chí một cái liếc mắt cũng không thèm dành cho mình nữa, mà những đớn đau trong suy nghĩ vẫn cứ bào mòn mãi, vì vậy anh thật sự muốn chạy trốn khỏi nơi này, khỏi thứ cảm xúc chết tiệt đang bao vây lấy anh mỗi ngày, và vứt hết đi những trách nhiệm mà từ lâu đã là do những sai lầm liên tiếp mà anh tự gây ra. Thế nên, tất cả chỉ tốn thêm của Soonyoung một tuần nữa, huỷ hợp đồng, rút khỏi nhóm, rời công ty, bên tai Soonyoung là hàng ngàn lời nói, có tiếng khuyên răn của anh quản lý, tiếng trách móc của các thành viên, tiếng la hét của Seungcheol, tiếng khóc của các fan, tiếng của những giấc mơ cùng những lời hứa vỡ vụn trong không gian, chỉ là, dù người khác có nói cả trăm ngàn từ đi nữa, anh vẫn tuyệt nhiên không hề nghe được thanh âm nhẹ nhàng của người kia, thế nên tất cả những gì còn lại trong đầu của Soonyoung lúc đó, là khoảnh khắc người kia xinh đẹp đến nỗi chẳng thể cưỡng lại được, cùng ánh mắt lạnh băng không thể dò ra một tia xúc cảm nào của cậu, _người ấy đã từng luôn là ánh mặt trời đối với mình._

_But if by chance you're here alone_

_Can I have a moment before I go?_

_'Cause I've been by myself all night long_

_Hoping you're someone I used to know_

Soonyoung đã dành cả trăm đêm như thế để suy nghĩ, hối hận, rồi nằm thờ ra khi nhớ về những tháng ngày hai đứa còn vui vẻ bên nhau. Anh nhớ người kia thật nhiều, nhớ đến quay quắt, nhớ cái cách người kia cười khiến đôi mắt cong lên thành một đường trăng khuyết thật đáng yêu, nhớ chất giọng dịu dàng của người kia cùng tiếng cười khanh khách của cậu khi bị anh chọc cười, nhớ những cái nắm tay thật chặt vào những ngày đầu tiên đầy lo lắng, những cái ôm siết lấy để giành thêm một chút hơi ấm, nhớ người kia đã từng vui vẻ như thế nào bên cạnh mình, thế mà giờ đây tất cả chỉ còn lại một mảnh tịch mịch. Có lẽ khi người ta bỗng dưng có một khoảng thời gian dài thật dài nhốt mình chỉ đối diện với bốn bức tường mà chẳng muốn làm gì khác, thì thứ giết chết họ chẳng còn là đói khổ hay áp lực nữa, mà sẽ là chính nỗi nhớ nhung về một thế giới đã từng rất vô cùng tươi đẹp ở bên ngoài kia.

Soonyoung đã từng vài lần tìm đến phòng tập, chỉ để thấy người kia thẫn thờ ngồi nhìn vào gương như thể thiếu vắng mất một phần tâm hồn. Và chỉ một lần duy nhất trong đó, anh có đủ can đảm để tiến lại gần người kia, nhìn ngắm thật kĩ bóng hình mà mình ngày đêm mong nhớ, để rồi khắc thật sâu, khảm vào tận sâu trong trái tim, dùng hết sức lực của mình nói hai tiếng xin lỗi, chỉ để sau khi quay lưng gần như là chạy trốn một lần nữa, liền cảm thấy cánh tay áo bị níu lại, nghe thấy người kia cất lên giọng nói còn pha lẫn tiếng nấc, gọi anh là đồ ngốc, kèm thêm ba tiếng, trở lại đi, cảm giác có lỗi lại một lần nữa trào lên, nhấn chìm Soonyoung trong những cảm xúc ngổn ngang, anh thà là người kia trách móc mắng nhiếc mình, còn hơn thấy cậu đau lòng vì anh như vậy, thế mà vì Kwon Soonyoung là một thằng đần, là một đứa hèn nhát chỉ lo cắm đầu cắm cổ bỏ chạy, bỏ lại tâm can người kia đang vỡ tan thành những giọt nước mắt, bỏ lại một người mà đáng ra đã có thể chán ghét mình hơn trăm ngàn lần nhưng vẫn chọn kéo mình lại, bỏ lại một mối tình vẫn mãi cứ như thế chưa từng được bắt đầu, đó trở thành lần cuối cùng hai người gặp nhau.

_It's hard to admit that_

_Everything just takes me back_

_To when you were there_

Những năm sau đó Soonyoung dành hầu hết thời gian của mình để kiếm tiền rồi đi đến khắp mọi nơi trên thế giới, bất kì đâu cũng được, ngoại trừ Hàn Quốc, ngoại trừ nơi người kia đang hiện diện.  
Anh trở thành một nhà báo chuyên chụp ảnh cho chuyên mục du lịch, gặp gỡ thêm cả đống người mới, lao vào những mối quan hệ khác, cố gắng kiếm tìm những cảm xúc lạ kì mà rất lâu về trước mình đã từng một lần trải qua, và tự tìm cách làm mình thoải mái khi những kỉ niệm cũ cùng hình bóng người kia đôi khi cứ được gợi lên chỉ bằng những việc rất bình thường diễn ra trong những ngày cực kì bình thường.

Thời gian cứ thế trôi qua, chuyện cũ vô tình lật lại vào một ngày nọ, chính bản thân cũng cảm thấy như một trò đùa. Kwon Soonyoung lần đầu tiên nhận được một bức thư gửi từ Hàn Quốc là vào buổi chiều thứ tư rất buồn, bầu trời Paris nơi anh đang công tác bỗng dưng đổ mưa thật lớn, người đi đường không phòng bị đều bị làm cho ướt như chuột lột, từng cơn gió thổi hắt vào khe cửa sổ nơi tóc vàng ngồi mang theo làn hơi lạnh buốt, ở ngay góc phòng trên chiếc tủ đầu giường là cái radio đang phát ra những bài tình ca buồn

_'và tiếp sau đây là bài hát Someone Like You'_

Soonyoung mở bưu kiện ra, chỉ kịp thấy hơi thở của mình ngưng lại, không phải vì tiếng sấm chớp đang đì đùng ngoài kia, cũng không phải vì cơn gió thổi đến từ bên cạnh làm đôi bàn tay lạnh cóng, mà là vì gói trong bưu kiện kia, chỉ có duy nhất một bức thư cùng một chiếc thiệp cưới màu xanh dương nhạt, bên trên có một cái tên, Lee Jihoon.

_Thế giới bỗng dưng ngừng quay xung quanh Kwon Soonyoung, tiếng nhạc phát ra từ radio vẫn cứ đều đều như thế, Soonyoung cảm thấy những ca từ mà anh đã hát đi hát lại hàng tỉ lần bỗng dưng thật xa lạ, là ai đám cưới cơ chứ, là ai mời ai cơ chứ, là ai muốn được thấy ai cơ chứ? Trước mắt tóc vàng bỗng dưng là một cuộn băng quay chậm, từng kí ức về người kia từ những ngày đầu tiên bỗng dưng được chiếu lại, ban đầu chỉ là một nụ cười tươi sáng đến như thế, cùng cái bắt tay ấm áp đến như thế, rồi lại chuyển sang cảnh người kia cười đến mức gập cả bụng khi mình nói đùa bên vành tai đã không thể nào đỏ hơn của cậu ấy, rồi lại đến cảnh hai người mồ hôi nhễ nhại trong phòng tập, tiếng nhạc át đi hết cả tiếng đếm nhịp, thế nhưng hai bóng hình trên tấm kính kia lại như hoà làm một dù chẳng thể nghe được nhịp đập tay của chị biên đạo nữa, rất nhiều rất nhiều chuyện cũ bỗng dưng sượt qua trong đầu Soonyoung như thể có ai vừa phá vỡ tấm đê ngăn lũ tràn, rồi bỗng dưng cuộn phim trong đầu tua đến đoạn cuối cùng, người vừa cười tươi hơn cả hoa lúc ban đầu kia đang nhoè nhoẹt nước mắt, gắng hết sức bám víu vào tay mình, nói với mình rằng, trở lại đi, và mọi thứ kết thúc với một cái khoác tay, cùng tiếng bước chân mình chạy về phía xa dần._

Soonyoung chợt nhận ra, cách người nọ cười với mình rất khác so với lúc cười với những người khác, vành tai ửng đỏ của người nọ cũng rất khác khi nghe mình dùng mấy lời tỏ tình trên mạng đem ra đùa giỡn, bàn tay đan chặt kia cũng tạo nên rất khác so với những lúc người kia bị Seungcheol túm lấy tay hay lúc bị Seokmin kéo đi lung tung, mà cái ôm của người nọ dành cho mình thì lại càng không giống bất kì cái ôm nào khác trên cõi đời này.

Kwon Soonyoung đã trốn chạy khắp mọi nơi trong từng ấy năm chỉ vì nghĩ rằng người tóc hồng chán ghét tình cảm của mình, để rồi đến khi anh nhận ra rằng những hành động đặc biệt chỉ dành riêng cho mình của người kia mang một ý nghĩa khác, thì đã là quá trễ rồi.

_You look like a movie_

_You sound like a song_

_My God, this reminds me_

_Of when we were young_

Soonyoung quyết định trở lại Hàn Quốc sau rất nhiều năm vào một ngày xuân tháng 3, mùa đông đã đi qua từ lâu, mang theo những trận tuyết lạnh thấu xương tuỷ cùng những cơn mưa như trút nước đi mất, chỉ để lại một bầu trời trong vắt chẳng gợn chút mây, cùng làn gió ấm áp như đang vỗ về trên làn da.

Mùa hoa anh đào đã đến, vườn hoa vào tháng 4 tràn đầy sắc hồng, nhuộm rực cả một vùng trời đầy cánh hoa rơi, Soonyoung nhẹ bước từng bước vào nơi mọi thứ đã được chuẩn bị, chỉ thấy xung quanh là rất nhiều người, có một vài người đã từng gặp từ rất lâu về trước, mà phần lớn lại là những người anh chẳng hề biết, thế nên tóc vàng tự chọn cho mình một chỗ khuất sau đám người khi nghe thông báo hôn lễ đã chuẩn bị bắt đầu.

Khoảnh khắc Soonyoung rốt cuộc tỉnh ra sau tìm thấy hình bóng bé nhỏ đã in sâu trong tiềm thức của mình, người kia đứng dưới gốc anh đào đang nở rộ, tóc hồng, da trắng, khoé miệng khẽ nhếch, xinh đẹp đến mức khó có thể diễn tả thành lời, tất cả mọi thứ đều thật giống rất lâu về trước, điều khác biệt duy nhất chính là tóc hồng đang nắm tay một cô gái có vẻ ngoài cực kì dịu dàng, trao cho nàng một nụ hôn trước mặt gia đình và bạn bè, chiếc nhẫn cưới lấp lánh trên bàn tay xinh đẹp của người nọ, sáng đến nỗi Soonyoung chẳng thể tiếp tục nhìn nổi nữa.

Hôn lễ diễn ra cực kì gọn gàng và nhanh chóng, Jihoon chỉ biết đến sự có mặt của Soonyoung khi tiệc rượu được bưng ra, và Seungcheol bỗng dưng hét toáng lên và lao về phía một người tóc vàng, kéo anh đến chỗ của những người anh em còn lại, họ kêu than đòi anh uống phạt vì những năm tháng bỏ anh em sau lưng chạy đi mất để lại một đống rắc rối, Soonyoung chỉ cười, uống hết ly này đến ly khác, đến khi mặt đỏ bừng, tay chân chẳng còn chịu nghe lời nữa mới tạm ngưng rồi lại bị ép uống tiếp. Hai người chạm mặt nhau khi Jihoon đi đến bàn rượu của cả nhóm, và đỡ được một Kwon Soonyoung say khước suýt thì té lăn ra đất, hai tay người kia khoác lên vai mình, cũng chẳng khác một cái ôm là bao, hơi ấm thân quen của người tóc vàng lại bao bọc xung quanh tóc hồng hệt như như những ngày xưa cũ ấy, chỉ là lần này trước khi tách nhau ra, lời thì thầm mà Jihoon nghe được không phải là câu nói đùa trước đây vẫn thường nghe bên tai, lần này cậu ấy nói, _chúc mừng cậu, phải hạnh phúc cả đời đấy nhé._

Trước khi Jihoon kịp nghĩ không biết người kia rốt cuộc là say hay tỉnh, người kia đã tạm biệt mọi người và cáo lui, hai người hiện chỉ cách nhau năm bước chân. Bản năng khiến Jihoon tự động bước lên trước một bước, muốn kéo người nọ lại, thế nhưng không ngờ người kia lại quay đầu nhìn thẳng vào mình với ánh mắt không thể nào diễn tả được, nở một nụ cười không thể nào gượng gạo hơn, cùng với khẩu hình miệng như thể đang nói, _đừng tiến tới nữa, nên dừng lại ở đây đi thôi, những ngày xưa cũ của bọn mình, nên để lại vào quá khứ đi thôi, trên vai cả hai đều là những gánh nặng lớn hơn mang tên trách nhiệm, chẳng còn có thể trẻ con mãi được nữa rồi, tình cảm ngu ngốc thì hãy cứ để nó ngu ngốc đi, tớ mong cậu cả đời này đều hạnh phúc, thế nên cậu nhất định phải hạnh phúc vào đấy._

Và lại một lần nữa, tất cả những gì một Kwon Soonyoung hèn nhát lưu lại cho Lee Jihoon, chỉ mãi là một bóng lưng thẳng tắp.

Từ phía xa xa nào đó bỗng dưng vọng lại một câu hát cũ mà ngày xưa cả hai đã từng ngân nga,

_'vì người thì giống như là phim vậy, lại càng giống những lời ca'_

mọi thứ vốn dĩ cũng giống những thước phim về chuyện tình cảm khác, hai người tìm hiểu nhau, yêu nhau, thế nhưng rốt cuộc lại bỏ lỡ mất nhau, một chuyện tình đáng ra đã viên mãn đẹp đẽ lại hoá ra một tấn bi kịch, rốt cuộc đã đến lúc phải hạ màn đi rồi, dù cả hai đều xem người kia như những ca từ đẹp nhất trong những tháng ngày non trẻ ấy thì sao chứ. trên vai người này hiện tại là quá nhiều hối hận muộn màng, người kia lại mang vác thêm trách nhiệm của hai tiếng gia đình, nên ngưng mơ mộng đi thôi, quá khứ đó, cảm ơn cậu đã là một phần của nó, cũng như đã là một phần của chính bản thân tớ, cả hai chúng mình, dù sao đi nữa, cũng phải tập bước qua và không quay đầu lại, dù sao đi nữa, cũng phải trưởng thành đi thôi, dù sao đi nữa, đến cuối cùng tất cả vẫn sẽ yên bình mà thôi.

 

 

 

_Rất lâu rất lâu trước đây, khi tóc hồng và tóc vàng vẫn chỉ là hai đứa nhóc 18 tuổi, cả hai đã luôn tập nhảy cùng nhau. Một ngày nọ, tóc vàng ngày ấy - người mà không thể ngừng đùa giỡn, bỗng dưng kéo tóc hồng lại gần, mặt đối mặt, tay nắm tay, lầm bầm một hồi cái gì mà hứa sau này dù khó khăn hoạn nạn hay thành công vui vẻ rồi lại hứa sau này sẽ luôn ở bên nhau, rồi hỏi tóc hồng rốt cuộc có đồng ý hay không, thế mà tóc hồng còn chưa kịp trả lời thì đã cảm thấy tóc vàng luồn vào tay mình một thứ gì đó, rồi hôn mình một cái thật nhẹ trên trán, nói rằng, chẳng cần biết cậu thế nào tớ đồng ý rồi đấy nhé. Mãi về sau này tóc hồng mới biết, đống hổ lốn ngày hôm đó người kia nói còn nhanh hơn đọc rap chính là lời tuyên thệ lúc kết hôn, người kia hỏi mình có đồng ý hay không chính là hối thúc mình mau trả lời kia, mà nhìn xuống tay thì thứ người kia đã luồn vào ngay ngón áp út là một sợi chỉ đỏ có đầu còn lại cũng nối vào đúng ngón áp út của cậu ấy, thế nhưng lúc đấy người kia đã sớm bỏ đi rồi, vội vã đến mức chẳng kịp nghe câu trả lời mà mình vốn đã định nói ngay từ ban đầu dù mơ hồ chẳng biết người kia muốn mình làm gì, rằng là, tớ đồng ý, vì là cậu, nên đều đồng ý cả._


	2. it was just like a song

_"Cậu hỏi tớ, yêu, là như thế nào sao?_

_Có chăng là mỗi khi nhìn thấy cậu, đều không thể ngưng cảm thán cuộc đời sao lại có thể tạo nên một sinh vật hoàn thiện đến như vậy, từ sống mũi nhỏ xinh đến đôi môi mềm mại, từ đầu ngón tay tròn trịa đến mũi chân thon dài, là từ trong đôi mắt cậu chất chứa cả ngàn vì sao ấy, tớ có thể vẽ nên cả dãy thiên hà cho chúng mình._

_Có chăng là một lần kia thấy giọt mồ hôi của cậu toả sáng dưới ánh đèn lấp lánh, liền không kiềm lòng được mà lại thầm yêu mến tự hào hơn một chút, người trong lòng mình, lung linh đến như vậy a._

_Có chăng là khi nghe thấy tiếng cậu cười, thế giới lạnh lẽo bỗng dưng trở nên ấm áp như được thả mình nằm lại giữa những ấm êm, để cho những âm thanh hay hơn cả tiếng nhạc sưởi ấm trái tim của mình, lại rung động thêm một tí nữa._

_Có chăng là khi nước mắt rơi xuống, trái tim liền như bị ai hung hăng vứt xuống đất, giẫm một phát, trầy xước cả rồi, đau đớn như thể chính mình cũng là vật bị đè bẹp dưới gót giày kia, như thể chính mình cũng là người chịu đựng nỗi đau kia._

_Có chăng là khi nhìn thấy những chân thành chất chứa trong đôi mắt cậu khi cậu nhìn về phía những người mà cậu hết mực yêu thương, ánh mắt dịu dàng ấy, lại mạnh mẽ đến mức chạm đến cả nơi yếu mềm nhất trong tâm can này._

_Có chăng là cảm giác, mỗi ngày mỗi ngày trong đời, đều muốn được là người được chứng kiến cậu lớn lên, chứng kiến cậu trưởng thành, được nhìn ra những thay đổi nhỏ nhặt nhất ở nơi cậu, được cùng cậu đi chung trên một con đường tuy chông gai nhưng cũng thật thoả mãn. Được đặt tay vào lòng bàn tay ấm áp của cậu, mười ngón tay đan vào nhau, khó khăn cỡ nào cũng chẳng phá vỡ được liên kết của chúng mình._

_Có chăng là dù mỗi ngày mỗi ngày đều được bên cạnh cậu, vẫn cứ chẳng thể ngưng tham lam lén lút nhìn thêm một chút nữa, để khắc ghi bóng hình xinh đẹp trong lòng mình ấy thành một vết xăm trân quý nhất ở trong lòng?_

_Yêu, có phải chính là loại cảm xúc kì lạ không thể nào diễn tả bằng lời, khi mà ánh mắt của người đó chạm vào mình, hàng ngàn cánh bướm bỗng giống như đang chao liệng trong bụng, nở rộ thành một niềm hạnh phúc chẳng thể nào kiềm nén?_

_Yêu, có phải chính là cả thế giới của mình đều quay xung quanh quỹ đạo là cậu, là xem cậu như một mái ấm, như là nơi để tìm về mỗi khi giông tố ngoài kia lại xoay cuồng quá?_

_Yêu là như thế nào, trước đây chính bản thân tớ cũng không dám nói cho cậu nghe là mình đã luôn nhìn thấy câu trả lời cho cậu, thế nhưng chính lúc này, có lẽ tớ đã đủ tự tin để nói cho cậu nghe, rằng đối với tớ, yêu, từ rất lâu về trước, đã luôn là cậu đó._

_Seoul, ngày 21 tháng 8 năm 2015._

_Lee Jihoon."_

Bức thư tay màu trắng với những nét chữ nhỏ nhắn nằm gọn trên bàn, để cạnh một chiếc thiệp màu xanh, trên đó có ghi tên người nọ cùng một cái tên rất lạ lẫm khác, sợi chỉ đỏ ở giữa đã cũ mèm theo năm tháng, một trong hai vòng tròn ở hai đầu đã nhăn nhúm lại, bạc phết màu thời gian, vẫn còn dấu vết của những sợi chỉ con bị bứt ra, đứt toẹt, vô tình ... 

Paris, ngày một tháng mười hai, mười một giờ đêm, trời đổ mưa lớn như thế mà cũng chẳng át được tiếng lòng ai vụn nát. 

_Sợi tơ duyên đứt đi rồi, có nối lại được không?_

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and all was well.


End file.
